Flames of a Angel
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Roy is in for a surpise of his life. And what does Riza have to do with a singer?
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of a Angel.**

**_Note: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist_**

No one looked up as the door opened or slightly look at who had walked into the room. "I have a mission for you Roy and you as well Riza."

Roy looked up as and over as the general walked into his room. "What is this mission about?"

The general shoved everyone else out of the room as he sat down in a chair and looked at Riza. "You know a singer we can use for this mission Lt Hawkeye?"

Riza nodded her head with out thinking about it. "You tell me when and were and she will be there sir."

Roy looked from the general to Riza. "So what am I supposed to do sir? Work back stage or something?"

The general shook his head slightly. "You will be the singers contact. And Hawkeye you will help the singer out anyway she may need. Get anyone else you may need. Good day to you both. Oh and one more thing the mission is tomorrow night. I hope Hawkeye it will be no trouble."

Riza shook her head slightly "It will be no trouble at all sir. She lives in town."

The general nodded his head "Good to hear. I hope to hear some good news about this mission the day after tomorrow. Good day Roy and good day Hawkeye." And with that he walked out the door.

After the general left Roy turned and looked at Riza. "Who is the singer you know?"

Riza looked at him. "Finish your paper work sir." She looked back down to finish her paper work.

Roy looked at her for a second until he heard her take the safety off the gun. "Ok I will get the paper work done." He went back to finishing his paper work. "I will see you after the show Hawkeye to walk you home. The club is just down the road from HQ."

Riza nodded her head. "It will be fun." She muttered softly.

Roy blinked as he shook his head slightly as they finished up there paper work and turned it in early. "I will see you tomorrow night then Hawkeye. I'm sure you and the singer have stuff to go over."

Riza looked up at Roy as she packed up to go home. "Thank you sir."

Roy nodded his head. "It's no trouble at all."

Riza walked out of HQ and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy spent the morning of the mission and the night before thinking of whom the singer was that his Lt. knew and wasn't going to tell him about. He didn't know who it was but would find out once the person got on stage. He put on black dress pants and a button up dark blue shirt and his dress black shoes. He didn't try to tame his hair. He locked up his room. And headed up to the club he was sure his Lt. was already there. He walked up to a table in the middle of the club and sat down at the lights went out and a women started to singing softly. Roy was sitting there stunned at the women singing on stage. Standing before him on stage was Riza in a short dark blue tube top and flaming red bottom of a ball gown. He sat back and listened to his Lt. Sing.

Riza opened her eyes as she opened her mouth to sing. "Welcome tonight to Club Mill. It's a club for the fine men and women of the Military. My name is Elizabeth Velvet and I'm your angel for the night."

Unconditional love, that is what you've given to me  
And I thank God, that you will always be right here with me  
Even though we're apart, you know that you will always  
Have a place in my heart,  
And if you call out my name  
I'll be right there, so you don't have to cry alone

Like an angel I'll fly to you  
With my arms open wide  
So you don't have to cry no more  
And with my wings open wide  
I'll do what it takes  
So you don't have to cry no more

Now don't be ashamed of saying  
Of saying just how you feel  
Take fear from inside  
Open up your heart and say what's on your mind  
'Cause you've shown me love with meaning, never were deceiving, for you  
I'm dedicated that's why I'm celebrating our love, and if you call out my name  
I'll be right there, so you don't have to cry alone

Like an angel I'll fly to you  
With my arms open wide  
So you don't have to cry no more  
And with my wings open wide  
I'll do what it takes  
So you don't have to cry no more

Like an angel I'll fly, with my wings open wide  
When you need me, so you just have to open your

Heart, so just open your heart and you'll know from  
The start that you don't have to cry no more

Like an angel I'll fly to you  
With my arms open wide  
So you don't have to cry no more  
And with my wings open wide  
I'll do what it takes  
So you don't have to cry no more

She looked out and smiled brightly at the men and women who were clapping in the crowd. She looked at Roy who was grinning at her. She blushed slightly when he bowed at her. She smiled as she looked at everyone. "The next song is an angel song."

Roy was stunned on how well Riza could sing. She sounded like an angel to him standing there on stage. He listened as she sang another song.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie   
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

Riza smiled as she looked out at the clapping people. "I'm guessing you would like to hear me sing more gentlemen and ladies." She heard yes and whistles. She looked down at Roy who nodded his head in a yes. "I will be singing a song I made about someone I have fallen in love with."

Roy blinked at when she had just said. 'Who is she in love with? Who ever he is now well be dead. When he was done roasting them alive.'

'I see you sitting there across from me and I can't help but feel my heart is on fire when I'm around you.

When I'm watching you from near or far away.

Even the times I have to take the safety off my gun to make you work.

But I fine I'm your angel watching out from you standing beside you. Some times getting into the heat of the battle.

You're my fire that keeps me warm at day and night.

You're my heart

You're my soul.

You're everything my man of flame.

And I can't help falling in love with you.'

((The first song was from elvis i think, the second song was from Sara Mclachlan, and the last one in this chapter well i wrote. No Flames on that song please.))


	3. Chapter 3

Riza smiled as she heard clapping. "I guess you want to hear one more song." She was reward with claps and whistles. "Ok this is the last song people for the night."

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

Riza bowed her head and turned and walked off stage. She walked to her dressing room when she saw a dozen long steamed red roses. "Wow." She jumped when she heard clapping and she turned around to see a smiling Roy walking towards her. "Roy?"

Roy smiled. "How about a late dinner?"

Riza nodded her head and smiled. "I would love that Roy."

Roy kissed her softly on the cheek before he walked away.

Riza blushed and walked into her dressing room. And came out holding the roses and wearing a long black dress. She smiled as she walked that Roy had sent the roses to her. And she was happy about that. "Thank you for the roses Roy."

Roy turned around and smiled and was stunned buy her beauty. "You're very much welcome Riza. I didn't know you could sing at all."

Riza smiled. "You didn't know that the singer I knew was my self."

Roy shook his head slightly. "No I didn't. But I'm glad it was you."

Riza smiled as they walked towards dinner. "Your wondering who I like isn't you."

Roy glared slightly but shook his head slightly. "No I wasn't."

Riza smiled and turned and kissed his cheek. "Yes you are. You want to barbeque him don't you?"

Roy blinked and looked at her and muttered. "Yes."

Riza giggled. "You don't want to barbeque your self now do you?"

Roy turned and looked at her. "Huh?"

Riza giggled. "I should have told you a long time ago. But it's hard for me to say that to you Roy. I can sing my feelings only. It's easy for me…"

Roy bent his head and kissed her hard on the lips. "And I am in love with you Riza Hawkeye."

Riza wrapped her arms around Roy and looked deep into his one eye. "I'm glad Roy Lee Mustang." And with that she kissed him back hard on the lips. The kiss seem to last a very long time. They pulled away when they heard clapping.

Roy turned and glaring face faced then with the general. Roy blinked then and shook his head slightly. "I'm seeing the general now."

The general laughed. "You are you are."

Riza and Roy pulled a part. "Sir?"

The general looked at Havoc and handed him cash. "You were right."

Roy blinked "Huh?"

Havoc smirked. "I bet the general fifty bucks you two had the hot for each other and he bet against you two. I won as you can guess."

Roy was about to snap his fingers when Riza touched his arm. "Allow me." She was pointing a gun at Havoc. Roy wondered were that was hiding. "Lady's first."

Havoc waves his hands about. "Please don't. There is more to it. If I was right. He would let you two date and stuff. Please don't kill me."

Riza smirked as she put away her gun. "Well he did win didn't he Roy."

Roy nodded his head and took the fifty bucks away from Havoc. "That will teach you don't put bets on your Lt. General and Lt. Hawkeye's romance again."

Havoc was in a heap on the ground as Roy and Riza walked away arm in arm. Hold up close to each other.


End file.
